


[Podfic] When I Think (Oh, It Terrifies Me)

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brief Depiction of PTSD, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Present Tense, Telepathy, Tony hates magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, some mornings you wake up and little green men are invading New York City; some mornings you wake up and you can hear Captain America's voice in your head. Tony has been an Avenger long enough that he saves his freakout for important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When I Think (Oh, It Terrifies Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When I Think (Oh, it Terrifies Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396808) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



> Thank you Celli for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:**   When I Think (Oh, It Terrifies Me)   
**Author:**   Celli  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   58:32  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20When%20I%20Think.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20When%20I%20Think.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
